


Connor has no work/life balance

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Connor is too stressed out and needs to get laid.Literally everything I do is indulgent bullshittery and my greatest fantasy is that someone will tell me to stop working and go to bed.





	Connor has no work/life balance

You're getting a little worried. Connor has been obsessing over this all weekend. He ran out of space on the kitchen walls and started posting shit over the windows and now the kitchen looks like a serial killer and the retired cop who's obsessed with finding them both live in your apartment. If you walk in there and Connor's scribbling 'rA9' on the counter tops, it's probably time for an intervention.

You walk into the kitchen.

Connor is just pouring over a spread of reports and photos on the table, fortunately. He's spinning a coin on the fingers of one hand.

"Hey, don't you want to take a break?" You ask, walking up to him. "You've been at this all weekend." 

"There's a connection, I just need to find it..." He mutters, more to himself than you. "I don't know what I'm missing..."

You look down. There's a lot of extremely graphic images showing murdered androids, stabbed, shot, dismembered, all dumped unceremoniously on the broken asphalt of the dock yard downtown. You look away, slightly nauseated.

"Come on, you can come back to it later with fresh eyes." You say.

"There's something about all of these, it's not random. There's a pattern I'm not seeing."

You wrap your arms around his waist. It's like hugging a board, he's so tense.

"You're doing a great job, Connor. Everybody needs to get away from work once in a while."

"There's no reason I would need that." He replies, annoyed. "All my analytical and abstract pattern recognition processes are perfectly calibrated." He flicks his coin violently into his other hand. You smile. He always seems to forget he's not just a robot anymore when he's caught up in solving a problem.

"Well, I need you away from work, then." You tease. You kiss his neck, and gently take his hand, just so he'll stop fidgeting with that stupid coin. He drops it, shifts slightly as you kiss him.

"Come here, just for a few minutes." You pull him away from the table.

\---

You're in the bedroom. On his lap, kissing him. His hands are gripping your arms, less sensuous and more like he's trying to keep you from escaping. He's also barely moved, and you're getting suspicious that he's not actually paying attention.

"Are you paying attention?" You pull away, hands on his shoulders. He's staring into space, in typical fashion of androids accessing information internally.

"I'm just going through the models of the murdered androids again. You can keep going." he says, absently.

"Do you have to do that right now?"

"There's no obvious connection between type or function or manufacture date, nothing to suggest a specific trait these androids were targeted for, but maybe if I cross reference against..."

"Connor, babe, you gotta relax." You say. His fingers are digging into your arms, and he seems more desperate to cross reference things than anyone ever should.

His eyelids flicker and he refocuses on you. 

"I'm sorry. It's just very important that I move as quickly as possible on this case."

"I know, but..." 

"Some of these murders are cases from months ago that we're just seeing a connection with now. The longer it takes for me to figure this out, the more chance all our leads are cold." He's emphatic, his hands practically trembling.

"I know, you have a lot to do, but..."

"It is my responsibility to figure this out. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to." He pauses, looking at you with slightly crazed eyes. "I won't fail this mission."

"I know." You say again. "But you have to take care of yourself, babe. I'm starting to worry about you."

"There's no need..."

"I've never seen you this stressed out before, Connor. And can you let go of me? Any tighter and you're going to break a bone."

Connor pries his fingers off your arms, leaving a trace of blue bruise.

"I... I'm sorry..." He clasps his hands together, looking guilty.

"Just breathe. Be here with me." You say, running your fingers through his unusually disheveled hair.

Connor sighs, and gently puts his arms around your waist.

\---

You're on top of him, his body warm against yours. You kiss his lips, his throat, slowly move down his chest, running your hands over his body. He's still tense, but you can see he's starting to get hard. You move all the way down and run your tongue up his dick. He moans, finally starting to squirm under your caress. 

You run your tongue around the tip before taking him in your mouth. You're sucking him, working his shaft. You hear his breathing catch, as if he's noticed something out of place, and he stops moving, fingers still digging into the sheets. You look up, still fellating him. He's staring at the ceiling, preoccupied. 

You pull away. 

"Connor?" 

He doesn't respond. 

"Connor!" 

He snaps back to reality, startled. 

You lean over him, grabbing his wrists. 

"Did you just get distracted while I was sucking your dick?" 

"I'm sorry... I just...Can't get this out of my head..." He pulls his hands away. Runs them down his face in an exasperated gesture. "I think I'm tired. " 

You roll aside, and lay next to him. "You should try to sleep. We can pick this up later." 

"No, don't go... I don't want sleep." He reaches over and pulls you into a kiss. You intertwine your fingers with his, snuggling closer to him. 

"Are you going to pay attention?" You ask. 

"Yes." 

You kiss him again. 

"And do you like it when I do this?" You trail your fingers down his chest and stomach. 

"Yes... " 

"And this?" You reach between his legs and stroke him. He gasps, biting his lip. 

"I like it." 

\---

You've pushed him over into his side so you can pull him close against your chest. His body is warm against yours. You push into him and begin to thrust, starting slow. Connor moans. 

"Do you like me inside you?" You whisper, pulling him tightly against you. "You like it when I fuck your tight little asshole?"

"Yes," he whimpers, squirming. "Fuck me harder." 

You do. He's panting and moaning. You love the feeling of him around you. You roll him all the way over onto his stomach, and thrust into him as deeply as you can. 

His hands claw at the sheets. He moans, pushing back against you. You can feel him trembling slightly. You feel yourself building to climax. 

You lean over him. "Are you gonna cum for me, babe?" 

"Y...yes..." He pants. "I'm so close." 

You grip his wrists, continue thrusting hard and deep. You're so close now. His whole body shudders. He moans again, and losens his grip on the sheets. You lean against his back, and let yourself explode.

\---

You're holding him close to you, snuggled against your chest.

"Do you feel better?" You ask.

"Yes, I..." He trails off, lifting his head off your chest like he's just remembered something. "I figured it out. The connection, I know how it all fits together!" 

He scrambles off the bed before you can react.

"Connor, don't..."

in

"It's the humans!"

He's gone before you can reply, back to his sordid world of crime and unsolved violent puzzles. You sigh and flop back down in bed.


End file.
